Solstice Repairs Blurr
2k5 - Sunday, February 02, 2014, 10:53 AM ----------------------------------------- Intelligence Offices - Decagon(#10442Rnt) - Iacon Very neat, organized, and conservative to say the least. That's the first thing that comes to mind as you take a look around at the Intelligence office area. Nothing can be seen on any of the desks here. In fact, there doesn't seem to be anything out in the open that hints at what the personnel here are currently working on. Computer terminals in the office have all been protected with the latest security encryption protocols. An expertly hidden security camera has been installed to monitor the area. To the northwest is the door to the Director of Intelligence's office, and to the southwest is the doors to the CO of Intelligence's office. A corridor on the western end of the room leads back to the Office Lobby Room. Contents: Arcee Cybertronian Hovercar Obvious exits: Northwest leads to Office of Intelligence Director - Decagon. Southwest leads to Office of Intelligence CO - Decagon. Out leads to Office Lobby - Decagon. Arcee is once again doing that one thing she completely dreads doing...she can't seem to recall another task that's filled her with more dread, other than perhaps battling it out inside of Unicron's guts. But this is right up there with something that personally gets to her, and that would be checking to see if Blurr's still functional, or if he's passed out again in his office. Outwardly, she keeps a perfectly calm demeanor about it, but THIS time she's bringing Solstice along, as if needing a witness for the personal madness that plays out in her life. "Okay," Arcee says as she exits the grav-lift and heads down the hallway toward the offices. "He passes out. A *lot*. And he doesn't think he has any kind of problem," she explains to Solstice. "Telling him about it only annoys him, so don't tell him about it, okay? But I really think this is something he might need to get a 'fix' for -- much like Sunstreaker's problems, you know what I'm saying?" Solstice is following Arcee with optics slightly widened. She hasn't seen the other femme this.. intense ever. Granted she met her a month ago but really, the records did not indicate that this sort of behavior was commonplace. Keeping up with Arcee, she asks, "Sooo, we're checking to see if he's passed out an' if he is we're not mentioning it? Like, ignore th' elephant in th' room sort of thing or wake 'im up an' pretend all is well while tryin' t' sneak in a med scan sort of not mentionin' it?" She pats her side, "'Cause, I have my jr medical scanner with me. They added another button." Smiling merrily. Arcee lowers her voice as she reaches the office door -- juuuust in case he's fine. "No...if he's passed out, I'm going to revive him, and then, uh..." What CAN Solstice do? Well, for *one*, she's a witness. This hasn't been all in Arcee's head if Solstice sees it, too! "And then we should...probably tell him we found him like that and that he needs to go get help because he's a department head. That makes sense, correct? We can't have a CO passing out all the time. And if *you* emphasize that, as well, then he's not just hearing one person nagging at him anymore, then it's an actual problem and he'll take it seriously. I hope." She raises her hand to knock, but then stops herself and turns back to Solstice again. "And if he's just fine, I have something to report to him, anyhow. So it's not like the trip was in vain. ...Do you happen to have that little...meter on you? The one you used on Sunstreaker, to take readings?" Once they've passed through all the security one from outside the division has to go through to get into Decagon Intel HQ and enter the office area, the two fembots indeed come upon the sealed and locked door to the CO's office. About a breem passes, thought, and there's no response from within. Solstice peers at Arcee, brows raising. "Yes ma'am, I have my scanner." She replies evenly, chalking the question up to Arcee's apparant nervousness. "Though. If he's out when we get in, maybe scannin' him before we wake'em?" She offers a shrug and a smile. "Jus' let me know whatcha want me t' do, ma'am. As long as 'grab'em' isn't in th' ideas for th' day." "Nope." Arcee then turns back to the door. Blurr *probably* should have let them in by now, but she knows this. Like Groundhog Day...she's lived it. Again, and again. And now again. She tries the door to see if it's locked from within. Pausing for a moment, Arcee looks like she's thinking. "You know a thing or two about getting past locked doors without causing too much collateral damage?" she asks Solstice. Solstice blinks, sideways peers at Arcee, "I have a 'do not use unless it's an emergency' surprise but.. Uh.. not really. If I were a full medic, regs'd allow a medical overide but those use t' go against a tribunal so.. must really be an' emergency." "This isn't really an *emergency*...at least, not to my knowledge. Maybe he just got lucky the first few times I found him, though. I'm no medic so I have no clue how long he can be like that," Arcee admits. "Okay, let me see if I can foribly get this open." She's going to try BRUTE STRENGTH, to see if she can override the lock physically. The door doesn't budge at her first attempt--it's going to take more than that! And also, there is STILL no response from within. Solstice stands there and watches Arcee assault the door. She's getting a weird feeling about this. "Erm.. Have y' tried radioin' him?" "...He doesn't normally ignore the door, though," Arcee says, frowning. "He doesn't normally ignore *anything*." Unless he is, she thinks. Wouldn't that be hilarious?! "Worth a try, right?" She opens a channel. Nope, no answer from the comms, either. Wait, had the door just groaned a little upon a second push? Maybe just a little... Solstice huhs, "Maybe if we push t'gether?" "Teamwork, right? OK...come on over, we'll redouble the efforts here. I *think* I hear something giving way...now, on three...push...one, two...three go!" Arcee begins pushing the door again, this time with Solstice's assistance. Solstice lends her shoulder to the pushing at the door, giving it her all. "Okay then..." The door dents in a bit in the first time, but a couple more pushes and they finally plop face-first onto the floor of the office. The empty office... Solstice flails, arms here and there as the door released and tries to *not* land on Arcee, "Hnng-EEEeeep!" Arcee faceplants onto the floor, disoriented for a moment. When she gets up, she also assists Solstice off the floor. "You okay?" She then glances around. "He's probably under the desk, that's where he usually crashes," she says, and peers under there. Nope, no one there. Seems he's out of the office. Or wait... Actually, he's here, now. Standing in the doorway behind the gap the two of them had just made in the door with a brow ridge arched upward at them. "Excuse me? ....did you two just...break into my office?" Solstice slowly gets to her feet, dusting her hands off. "Uh-huh." Skeptically looking at the back of Arcee's head a moment before "I don't think this was a good idea, ma'am..." Uhoh! "I did. Totally my idea. Don't you go blaming Solstice," Arcee insists. "It was 100% my idea." Solstice slowly turns around to stare at Blurr, optics comically widened. She does what any self-respecting 'bot'd do at a time like this.. Salutes. "Sir, yes, sir." Blurr sighs. Wow, he looks terrible. Even worse than last time. Did he even get repairs after getting thrown off of the KN Tower? Well more like after getting shot by Soundwave, Buzzsaw, and Contrail. He didn't really take much damage from the fall itself. "Did you...really have to do that?" Grumbling, he takes out a datapad and puts a request in to Operations to get the door fixed. He then looks back up at them. "This better be urgent as hell." You receive a radio message from Arcee: Do a little scan with that JR scanner, if you could... "It was completely urgent, and don't you ever go get repaired? Why are you running around here falling apart?" Arcee asks. Hey, if she's going for annoying, she might as well dive all the way into the annoying pool rather than just dip her digit in the water. "I broke the door because I thought you were in here passed out again." Solstice unsalutes then gives Arcee a quizzical look. Door wings sway before she reaches behind her back, pulling the Jr Medical Scanner out, pushing the on button. She does have the foresight to step a bit behind Arcee while the machine calibrates and activates. "I'm here as support, sir. And.." Optics dim, a frown darkening her face, "I've got some nice polycoat if you're out sir." The scanner is aimed at Blurr, one of the 5 big, friendly buttons pushed. Blurr rubs his face with a hand in that classic 'facepalm' gesture. "That....that is definitely not classified as 'urgent'." he says, shaking his head. "How many times have I told you not to worry about me? I've had worse." he shrugs at Solstice. "Thanks for the offer Solstice, but I've got my own. Now, did you actually have anything important to say?" Arcee seems to be just warming up. She hasn't had one of her legendary arguments with anyone since...well, rumor has it, since she had some sort of sore disagreement with Springer some time ago, and she became so riled up, she ended up running him out of Iacon for a few days. "It is *SO* classified as urgent," she counters. "What if it was a medical emergency? What if you weren't answering your radio, and we couldn't get the door open, and you died in here, what *then*??" Solstice huhs, optics narrowing as the scanner beeps and chirps and gives a readout even her limited experience understands. Being build and having medical knowledge downloaded is one thing, doing it is another. But still. Stepping around Arcee, the orange femme peers at Blurr with a frown, an expression that doesn't really fit her countenance, "A cursory evaluation of your endostructure indicates significant points of structural distress both pending failure and imminant. Furthermore, your systems are reflecting a borderline fault version, I would be concerned of a cascade type failure surrounding your tactile and sensory subsystems were you to continue as you are sir." Yup, just like dad. Lots of words.. Arcee pauses for a moment, then puts her hands on her hips, nodding at Solstice and then looking at Blurr with dagger-optics. "See?!" Combat: Solstice runs a diagnostic check on Blurr [ Evaluation of Blurr ] Blurr is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Blurr is at death's door! Blurr groans and gives Arcee an exasperated look. She's acting like...like a Terran. A Terran mother, that's what. Cybertronians don't have parents because they can take care of themselves. "Seriously? You were afraid I'd die in my own office?" How degrading is THAT? "You're...you're just....ridiculous, y-you know that..." And yet, his voice sounds all weak; he's almost barely mumbling. Solstice stares at the scanner then at Blurr, then at the scanner, optics wide, "Sorry about th' techno-mumble It happens.. An' it's embarrassin' an.." The scanner beeps, "Uh, ma'am, he should really be lyin' down.. like, now.. An.." Brows raise, "Mr. Blurr, you needa medic. An' you're pretty slagged up. You want me t' call someone you prefer?" "Yeah, whatever, you know I'm right," Arcee says in a softer tone. Sometimes these mechs need a little attitude adjustment, and she isn't afraid to give it. Does it make her motherly? Maybe. She's extremely caring for her teammates, they are like her extended family in a way. "I'd rather be ridiculous than ignore my hunches." She has a seat *on* Blurr's desk, quietly allowing Solstice to evaluate Blurr and do what she needs to do. But the battle isn't won, yet. They need to get Mr. I-don't-need-anyone to the repair bay, and they'll probably need his cooperation for that. Yeah, Solstice is right. Blurr is pretty banged up. Yet he manages to look annoyed. And then Arcee is sitting on ON his desk. Sigh. "Is....is that..." The rest of whatever he intended to say is completely incomprehensible to either of them, since he's mumbling way too fast for anyone to propely hear it. He tries to shoo her off of the workstation, though. Solstice whoahs softly, "Sir.. Sir.. you need a medic." Looking at Arcee, then back at Blurr, then back at Arcee then back at Blurr. Jr Medic kit gets set on the desk and a button pushed, eliciting a flower-blooming like effect as small trays open, tools rise into position and it beeps confortingly. "Alrighty then. Sir, you're broken. This.." holding up the acrual scanner part of the kit, "Says so. NOw, either I can call a medic in here over thr broadband, alerting all and everyone that you didn't go to medical or you can tell me which medic you'd prefer. Pick." "Listen to Solstice, if you won't listen to me," Arcee notes, her legs flailing to keep Blurr from swatting her off the desk. "If you go, I'll never do this again. I promise. I'll get off your desk and never sit on your work again." Blurr doesn't say anything else. In fact, by this point, he seems to be in a complete delirium. They're going to have to knock him out, or something, to get him to cooperate...yep. Solstice uhs, then nods, optics dimming, "Arcee, grab'em an' hold'em down. I've got a sedation ampule in here." She pulls the injector out, pokes at the display for a moment, putting it into emergency mode. It gives another beep meant to be comforting, displaying the ampule she needs. "Going to sedate him and stabilize. But I'm going to need you to hold him while I give him the injection, then help me get him on his desk." Nodding to herself as she outlines her basic plan verbally, "Sound like a plan?" Arcee nods, hoping like heck Blurr doesn't just decide to go completely wack and toss her through the wall. She decides to be kind of gentle about it, just in case he's riled up enough to take off like a rabid stallion. She holds him like she's giving him a hug...kind of sweet, really. And at least for the that particular moment, nothing untoward happens. "It's okay," she says softly...but little does Solstice know, she's also kind of saying that to *herself*, because this is making her really nervous. "Nn..." Blurr squirms weakly but isn't really in any kind of shape to fend her off. She can feel his energon leaking profusely onto her hands and arms though, as soon as she touches his shoulders. Yeah, he really did need a medic. Badly. Solstice comes around the desk and as gentling as one can, injects Blurr with a mild sedative. Nothing to knock him out, just something to take the edge off, like a cocktail before a plane flight. "There there." Worriedly peering at Arcee then moving to help her, "Let's get him on the desk. You're doing good, ma'am." Flashes of the emergency medics guide to emergencies dancing in her mind, keep everyone calm.. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have been able to do if I came here by myself," Arcee says to Solstice gratefully, as she helps lay the ailing speedster out on his desk. It's only a mild sedative, but he is out light like a light. Arcee probably expected it, anyway. Solstice nods at Arcee, "Lets get him flat." Poking the Jr medic, which is now in assistant mode. "Okay. He's.. uh.. Ma'am, we should call a real medic. I've never done any of this before. I have the knowledge but.. Never done it." "...Maybe we can arrange transport to the hospital north of the city," Arcee says. "Let me see what I can do." She gives the Iacon Hospital an emergency radio call, high priority. Solstice folds her doorwings down, locking them behind her rump, so to speak, then returns to watching the scanner and Blurr with a worried expression on her face. A sigh-whuff of air through her manifold, "Hope whoever you get can get a hold of gets here soon." Pause to pick up an armor spreader and a mini welder, "Or else I'm going to have to start patching..." !repair Blurr Combat: Solstice expertly repairs Cybertronian Hovercar 's injuries. Combat: Solstice is able to repair some of Cybertronian Hovercar 's internal systems damage. "Just...do whatever you can for him, and that will be immeasurably helpful," Arcee tells Solstice quietly. "...OK, they're sending a medic transport down here ASAP, but you know what *that* means for them. There's traffic. It might take a little while." In the meantime, Arcee holds Blurr's hand and looks sad. Solstice ulps but doesn't externalize that. Emergency guide says not to show when you're rattled, it upsets the patient and patients friends. "Yes ma'am." Reading over the Jr Medics scanner, she takes the armor spreader and sets it into a seam, slowly cranking it open. It's most likely oozy if Blurrs leaking out already. "Oooh kay.." Blink, grabbing a handful of clamps, "This is going to look icky." Yeah, reaching into another mech ins't pretty but if that leaking is going to be stopped, this is how to do it. "Aww.. maaaan.." she can't help but to let out as fingers poke here and there, finding conduit to apply the clamps too. "It's.. squishy..." "Is he bleeding out really badly?" Arcee asks, although one look into the mech's open chest answers that question. "...He can't die, not now!" Solstice makes a face, thin lipped with brows furrowing. "He's just.. pretty banged up, ma'am." Squick - clamp, squick - clamp. "Get these all clamped off so what he has left stays inside." pulling her hands out and resisting the urge to wipe them on her sides. "Okay.." scanner gets poked. "Now... to start.. okay, I can get out shrapnel and clean up th' area... Ma'am, keep an optic on this area here." Taps the screen, leaving a smudge, "If that wiggly thing gets too high or low, let me know." Forceps are selected and she goes back in, pulling out debris and shrapnel. Arcee nods, keeping a watchful eye on the...wiggly thing. "It's looking kind of high...I think? Maybe he just runs faster or something..." She sighs nervously. **ping** goes a bit of something, tossed over Solstice's shoulder. **cling** goes another, "How high is sortof high, orange area or red?" Looking at the scanner, "Orange is high but.. okay high, if that makes sense?" Looking to see what to do next.. "Suction.. Uh.." Hand pump and a tube, great. "Mind shoving that wastebasket over here? Gonna get the leaky stuff out of his chest.. And any ETA on the real medics?" Tube goes in.. "Any moment now, hopefully," Arcee says, retrieving the wastebasket and re-positioning it near Solstice. "They're not that far off but...you know they don't run like this guy does." Solstice starts hand-pumping the leakage out of Blurrs chest, aaand yes, into his wastebasket. Better that than the floor. "He's pretty fast.. And pretty out of it." Which is a great thing as if he were awake, he might be screaming and her nerves'd be shot to heck and back. "Get all of this out and close'em up. The clamps absorb back in as internal systems run routines per the notes here. So, next is getting a fluid feed into'em and waiting till they get here." "Okay..." Arcee watches Solstice work, and there's no hiding her concern anymore, she stays out of Solstice's way but she's on the opposite side of the table, not wanting to leave. "I'm going to the hospital with him and I will try to keep you and everyone else updated, okay?" Solstice nods slowly, concentrating on releasing the spreader's force in such a fashion the plates don't spring back together, damaging things. Then, tapping the screen, she preps a fluid line and container, trying not to let her nerves cause her hands to shake while sticking a fluid feeding shunt into the out of it mech's neck. "There.." She hopes.. Not long after Solstice gets the fluid feeding shunt in place, a team of medics comes down the hallway and they seem surprised to see that their patient has already been stabilized. "Well, this will make things easier; which one of you is the medic?" Arcee smiles and points in Solstice's direction. "Have to give credit where credit is due," she admits. Solstice looks at the medics like Primus sent the cavalry, "I'm *so* happy to see you guys.." doors drooping even further, "I hope he's stable.. I just." Sheepish tap of the Jr. Medic kit, "Followed instructions?" As the medics begin moving Blurr to the transport table, one of them checks out the repairs Solstice has done to the ailing mech. "You followed instructions really well," he admits with a smile. "Ever consider a career in emergency repairs?" Solstice nods slowly, "Dad gave me th' basic programmin'.. I thought it'd be good t' learn." Doors shaking now. "I.. er.. He going t' be ok?" "He'll certainly be...stable, for now," the medic says, not wanting to offer up any promises just yet. "We can give him a complete assessment at the hospital on the analyzers. But he's certainly fortunate you were here." Arcee smiles at Solstice gratefully. "Thank you again, for not thinking my hunch was too crazy. I just couldn't ignore it anymore. I'll post an update once they complete Blurr's intake and get him on an analyzer." Solstice waves at the medics and turns, slowly packing her Jr kit up, a bit of a far away look on her face, "You're welcome, ma'am. Glad t' help." This is the single scariest moment of her short life. "Let me know how he does an' all." Blowing air out of her manifold, doors still shaking. "I'd better.. go get cleaned up.. or somethin'." Yup, coming off of an adrenal high. Arcee heads off with the medics -- just let them TRY to discourage her from coming along! The entire entourage of medics, table with stabilized patient, and Arcee disappear into a grav-lift, and the doors close behind them. Arcee moves to the Office Lobby - Decagon. Arcee has left. Blurr moves to the Office Lobby - Decagon. Blurr has left. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yeesh." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Hey Arcee?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Yes?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Do y' know where a bar's at?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Well, I think there's at least one in every major city...why do you need to locate a bar?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "'Cause." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Oh, Solstice, don't go drinking. It's a bad way of dealing with things that bother you!" <'Autobot'> Solstice stubborn, "It's on my *todo* list..." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "There's nothing stopping you from drinking just for fun, is there?" <'Autobot'> Arcee mumbles, "There is for me..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I'm not on duty so.. nope.. Nope nope nope nope..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Wait, why cancha have a drink, ma'am? Don't wanna, medical, somethingsomething darkside?" <'Autobot'> Arcee sounds very embarrassed. "I, uh...I got a municipal citation for being overenergized in public...Just a minor fine, but my purchase ident got blocked for high-grade drinks. Still have to wait until it's cleared off my record." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Did you start out in public or did someone throw you out into it?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I started at a bar, I left the bar, and I went to a park to meet a friend, and...I guess I Was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Prowl showed up." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Oh, well, I don't plan on being in public.. once I find a bar..." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Yeah, don't. Just fair warning. I'm staying here at the hospital. <'Autobot'> Solstice hiccups. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "AHAH!" <'Autobot'> Arcee sighs. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Are y' supposed to do this alone?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I need friends..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You have friends!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I think so yeah. But they're all busy. I should go patrol." You send a radio message to Arcee: Any updates? Sortof freakin' out thinkin' I mighat brok'em or somethin'. (Travel) Maccadam's Old Oil House(#10420Rnt) - Iacon Inside, Maccadam's Old Oil House is a chaotic shambles, most of the time. Its main attraction - beyond the fuel itself - is that the proprietors make no distinction between Autobots, Neutralists, and Decepticons. If you can pay, you can stay. However, while the bar will serve anyone, Rocky, the doorman and bouncer, who looks a bit like he might turn into an ape, doesn't seem overly concerned about breaking up fights, unless the bar is seriously imperiled. There is an upper level ringing the main floor, with seating and tables, for patrons who prefer to look down on the rest of the bar from behind the handrails - handrails that would do nothing to stop a determined patron from chucking another patron to the floor. There is a framed pictured on one of the walls of a rather nondescript robot, but aside from that, the bar is fairly sparse in decoration, lacking the kitsch that some bars affect, its purpose clear. There are a number of bartenders, from a burly female in an apron, to protect her from some of the more caustic blends, to a bartender straight out of an old time Western, with a jolly metal moustache. There is an unassuming brown player piano in the corner. Maccadam, the manager himself, is a mysterious figure, rumoured to have been built by Primus himself. Of course, that rumour is probably just nonsense brought on by the exceptionally pure fuel in the drinks. Contents: Bartenders Piano Obvious exits: North leads to Translucentica Heights. Northeast leads to Sub-Level Six Quadrant. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Haven't seen him other than th' report he put in, sir,." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hm." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Be happy t' go track'em down." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Could you, please?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Arcee.. I picked somethin' up for y..." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "You...you did? Well, thank you, I mean you didn't need to do that. What did you get?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Somethin'. I'll drop it off before I head t' earth t' go look for Blades." (Travel) Iacon General Hospital(#10269Rnt) - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Contents: Cybertronian Hovercar Arcee Mechanimal Wrath ICU Pod 2 ICU Pod 1 Spanner Obvious exits: South leads to Science and Technology District. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "'S an apology for gettin' upset earlier is all." Arcee is seated in a waiting area in this medical facility, awaiting the results of Blurr's diagnostics and other tests. Solstice saunters into the hospital, a box with a bow on it in her arms. She's a neatly shiny, topcoat glossed and appears to have gone ahead and freshly waxed herself as well. Better that than a bender. She checks in at the desk to see where Arcee is, then heads that-a-way. Arcee smiles when she sees Solstice. "What do you have there??" She doesn't know quite what she was anticipating, but a wrapped present with a bow on it...was not one of those things. Solstice stops, settles the box under an arm and gives Arcee a wee bit of a salute, "Here t' apologize for actin' like an idiot over th' comm, ma'am. I was just a bit.. frazzled. And maybe a bit paniced, which isn't behavior condusive to my position. So.." She offers the box, "I brought you a present t' apologize with." Arcee chuckles. "Oh, no, listen, that is a very stressful job, what you did, and you did such fantastic work it kept Blurr stabilized all the way here, so...amazing. You've really come a long way." The mystery of the present intrigues her, so she grins, inspecting the box for a moment before pulling off the wrapping and opening up the box. Arcee begins laughing. "You are TRYING to get me in some serious trouble, aren't you!" she says. She doesn't look displeased, however. Solstice looks at the ground, scuffing a foot with a sheepish smile, "Th' regs don't say anythin' about someone *giftin'* you." She shrugs, "I checked." A few minutes after Solstice has arrived with the gift, one of the techs scurries into the waiting area. "Solstice, is it? We were looking for you. So um...I've been sent to tell you that the head tech on the field repairs team is seriously interested in you. What you did---" he smiles. "I mean, it was amazing, if I may. Especially for someone as inexperienced as you, I mean, most of us were polishing paintjobs when we were at your level, not dealing patch jobs to--to...someone as unique as Blurr. He might well have leaked out completely if you hadn't been on site." "See? See what I said? Hmm, I wonder if it's against any ordinance if we open up one of these libations right here?" Arcee says with a tricky little grin. Solstice uhs, backpedaling away from the tech, holding her hands up and perhaps looking unsettled. "Thank you. Jus' doin' what I could, sir." dusting her hands nervously, "I'm glad he's goin' t' be okay. I just followed th' instructions in th' guide an' on th' screen. Nothin' special." Nervous smile. "Beginners luck?" Sideways look at Arcee then back, "Maybe I just got a different initial download?" Pause, "Uhm, Arcee, openin' that'd get us both banned unless a floor tech gave permission or the tech in charge of th' ward. An' I'd rather not get kicked out?" Arcee laughs mischeviously. "I was just kidding, but you are very welcome to share some of this with me later. Maybe on the roof of Decagon or something." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Did anyone find Blades?" Solstice smiles, "Later? I'm supposed t' go to earth an' look for Blades. Make sure he gets back someplace safe safely." Erks.. "Aaaaan' I think that's my sign t' get goin'." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I'm headin' t' earth now sir. Had t' check on somethin in Iacon medical." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I'm back! I wrote a report!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I read that. But Egypt isn't home.. Is it?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Eh!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Blades, you're okay?" GroundControl to MajorDenial Blast Off lolols!!! +a Sooo, am I goin' t' earth or.... Blades? You okay? I mean. I can come getcha or somethin'... <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Sooo, am I goin' t' earth or.... Blades? You okay? I mean. I can come getcha or somethin'..." Arcee says, "OK, stay safe! Oh, and...remember...New Madrid, Missouri. That's what the big blowhard told me. Came straight from him." The tech grins and pats Solstice on the back. "Aww, don't be so modest! Admit it, what you did saved Blurr's life, whether it was following simple instructions or not." Though when she mentions him being okay his expression sobers up a bit and he sighs. "Well, what you did gave him a chance, but we're not quite out of the tangled circuitry yet. See the thing is..." Between the concern over Blades, Arcee and now the tech giving more news about Blurr plus the whole arm deep in someones bits, Solstice hits a point of informational saturation and... freezes. Absolutely freezes. Optics dim, door-wings lock down and she stands there silently. <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Does anyone require assistance?" Arcee watches the young femme silently. She would need to make her own choices about her career path. Maybe the emergency end of the medical profession was just a bit much for her to bear. But she did have an innate talent for repair, that much was certain. "Hey, he was 'well' enough to file a report," Arcee points out. "That's, as they say on Earth, a 'feather in your hat'." The tech's optics widne. "Wha--? No!" he groans. "He definitely isn't. See that's exactly what I was going to say. The reason this hit him so hard... I mean he's taken that much punishment from combat before, but the reason this has gotten this bad is because his systems were already taking more long-term stress than he's built to deal with. He's a high-performance speed demon--he can take a lot all at once but only brief bouts of it. Not really designed to hold out under long-term pressure. I mean, it's kind of like sending him to a stamina race." When Solstice freezes up, he stares at her. "Oh...oh my Primus...is she okay? Wh-what did I do?!" He frantically starts scanning her to try to see what's wrong and how to fix it. "Arcee, could you go in there and tell Blurr to relax for once in his life? He seems to have a hard time with that kind of thing..." Solstice 'hiccups', blinks and unstiffens, looking a bit bewildered. "Errr.. I wasn't jus' standin' here for long, was I?" Flexing shoulders as if working a kink out. "Thank y' for th' info on 'em. And for th' kind words, sir. I hope he gets better soon though." Softly smiling now that fuzzy logic has sorted things, "Glad t' help. Even after 5 years, still finding out things dad put in. Part of me's wonderin' if my Jr medkit's normal or no." Optics narrow. "An' if I'm going t' have t' call it Jarvis or somethin'..." "I don't know if my going in there would help -- because I'm probably about half of his stress load anyhow," Arcee admits. "But hey, I'll give it a try. What can it hurt?" She leans in toward Solstice, and says quietly, "I think today, you just graduated from JR medkit to the real deal." "Heh," the tech catches what Arcee said. "I think she's got that about right." he says, nodding. "You're ready for the real deal. And don't you be scared of it." Solstice whiffs air out of her manifold, "Seriously, gonna have another lockup and once a week is really enough of that." Embarrassed tinge to cheeks, "Hey, would a social beverage aid in distressing him?" Thumbing towards where Blurr is at, "Medics orders t' de-stress, lower's pressures which'd take some stress off of th' lines that were cut? An' side effect'd t' slow'em down a hair. Noone'd really expect t' medic to prescribe a social beverage." Wink. "Absolutely, annnnd....maybe it's also therapeutic if friends also participate in this therapy also," Arcee suggests enthusiastically, hoping she sounds like a medic or something credible. The med tech chuckles. "I guess it can't hurt...but don't whine at me if Prowl shows and writes you up for something--I don't know. He always finds things to write you up about." "Tell me about it," Arcee laughs. "I think there's laws on the books specifically written against my daily quotient of 'fun', because he's out to make it an illegal activity." She glances around when she says that, though, because he *could* be patrolling the hospital lobby... Solstice peers at Arcee, "Med regs, th' floor tech can prescribe it for Blurr an' authorize for you, but, if you join in, you get daft, you're out on your aft. So.. Be careful if y' do have one, okay?" Doors pivot back up into their usual jaunty position. Solstice sidles on out before the tech causes her to have another lockup...